


In Pursuit of the Vagabond

by ZeeThorn



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: So I'm planning on attempting to write a book in the future - not for another year or so yet as I need to organize my life LIKE JC and to iron out the plot I have in mind with some serious research and soul searching.In the meantime, I'm going to do some prompts (I have a prompt card deck and some off of the internet, but requests are accepted). I'm going to upload them here, if anything to have some accountability, but also in case anyone wouldn't mind leaving some constructive criticism and feedback.Looking forward to this new challenge and how it will develop my writing! As a side note, this won't stop my other works, I'm actually hoping this will help with putting out more with my WIPs.Zee





	In Pursuit of the Vagabond

**Prompt** : _Completely random/first thing that comes to mind, first-person and third-person narrative._

* * *

"Tell me," He began, the arm he had draped over my waist resting heavy in the morning ambiance. "Do you miss it?" I curl closer as he asks me, not for the last time, I'm sure. 

The sound of a common airplane groan's over the housing estate, an unwelcome breeze weeping into the bedroom through the ajar window accompanied by the chatter of dried leaves just about clinging onto their host tree. The warmth of naked skin on skin nestled under the beige covers keeping said breeze at bay.

I exhaled heavily through my nose as if I found the question amusing. "No." I put it simply, nosing my way further into his body heat. No point in pretending I did. "Not one bit."


End file.
